


Roads Untraveled

by loving1dwp



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Niall Horan - Freeform, Schizophrenia, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving1dwp/pseuds/loving1dwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson meets the dangerous Harry Styles in the bathroom at a club, but what he doesn’t expect is to become a slave to the man. Louis didn’t know what he was getting himself into when he went home with Harry that night, but with every word, every touch, every moment, he’s starting to realize two things. Number one, Harry’s not safe and there’s no way out, so he’ll have to live with it. Number Two, He didn’t care. He fell in love with Harry’s dark side; he wanted to be with Harry. He’s caught in a new world, with new friends, new enemies, and a new life. These are just roads untraveled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song Roads Untraveled by Linkin Park

Listen to Roads Untraveled by Linkin Park.

****

I didn’t know he was there, and he didn’t know I was there. Our meeting was an accident. It was only fate that we were to meet in the bathroom. Green eyes met Blue and sparks flew. I didn’t know what to do, so I went with him. He lied to me, he held me captive. I soon discovered who he really was, but at the same time, I had no clue who Harry Styles was. I tried escaping, but it never worked, it only angered him. He’s not a good person, but I fell in love with his dark side. I fell deeply and I couldn’t get up, but then I realized…I didn’t want to.

I had fallen into the dark and I wasn’t complaining. I loved my new life, even if it meant getting beaten, raped, drugged, and forced into things. It wasn’t his fault. He would never hurt me; it was Harold who hurt me. You see, Harry had Multiple Personality Disorder or MPD. Harry wasn’t well in the head. He had quite a few mental disorders. So it’s my job to protect him, it’s my job to look after him. Without me, he has no one. Without him I have no one. I failed.

It’s a sad turn of events, but I believe that it happened for a reason. Everything happens for a reason, isn’t that that the saying? I love him. He loves me. That’s how it’s supposed to be, so why did everything fall apart in the end? There wasn’t anything I could do. I tried, but it wasn’t enough. I failed. I didn’t protect him. I didn’t look after him. It’s all my fault.

Without him I'm nothing. That's why I'm writing you this. I need you to understand why I'm doing this. I'm sorry. I just can't live without him. I love you all. Goodbye.

-Louis Tomlinson

 

*Song*

“Weep not for roads untraveled, Weep not for paths left alone  
‘Cause beyond every bend is a long blinding end  
It’s the worst kind of pain I’ve known

Give up your heart left broken, and let that mistake pass on  
‘Cause the love that you lost wasn’t worth what it cost  
And in time you’ll be glad it’s gone

Weep not for roads untraveled, Weep not for sights unseen  
May your love never end, and if you need a friend  
There’s a seat here alongside me”


	2. Chapter 1

I slowly made my way into the dark club. I was instantly overwhelmed by all the flashing lights and went straight for the bar. I told the man to give me the strongest stuff they had and he slid me a purple drink with no questions asked. I smiled gratefully and gulped it down in one breath. I slammed it down on the black countertop along with some money and stood up to go to the bathroom.

I was trying to forget about my life for the night. Tonight I wasn’t Louis Tomlinson, the guy who sits at the back of the class and doesn’t say a word. Tonight I was Louis Tomlinson, the guy who likes to have fun. I was tired of being told what to do all the time, so tonight I was going to do what I wanted.

I emptied my bladder and then washed my hands. I was messing with my hair when a guy with curly brown hair came out of a stall. His green eyes bored into mine with anger, before they quickly changed to a happier expression. He smiled and I nervously smiled back. He couldn’t be older than eighteen, and I wondered why he was here.

I quickly dried my hands and left the bathroom, feeling extremely awkward. As soon as I stepped foot on the dance floor I noticed that people were grinding and groping everywhere. I made my way to the middle and started to dance. I’ve been told I’m quite good at it, so I didn’t feel self-conscious, or maybe that was just because I was a little drunk. Either way, I didn’t jump away when someone grabbed my hips and pulled me back, I just kept dancing. I knew it was a guy behind me, because I couldn’t feel any boobs, and he had a slight bulge.

I grinded my hips back against him and he let out a small moan. I chuckled lightly and sped up my movements, and soon his hips were bucking up, I noted that the bulge in his pants had gotten bigger. Suddenly I was spun around to meet the same green eyes from the bathroom. Before I had time to react, his lips were attached to my neck and he sucked a bruise there. I whimpered as he ran his hand up the back of my thighs to rest on my bum. He pulled away and smirked.

He winked and then crashed our lips together in one swift movement. In a matter of seconds I was like putty in his hands. I could feel my knees buckling at the sheer pleasure I was feeling as he sucked on my tongue. It felt like my entire body was on fire and I was burning from the inside out. He pulled away and I was embarrassed by the groan that slipped out. In my defense, I was now rock hard, and extremely horny.

“Let’s take this somewhere more private.” His voice was rough and gravelly, which only sent another wave of heat through me.

I didn’t hesitate to grab his hand and pull him out of the club doors. He called a cab and he rattled off an address to the cab driver. The ride there was silent except for our heavy breathing. When we finally drove up in front of the apartment complex I jumped out of the cab, but soon after I was slammed against the brick wall. I gasped and he took the opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth.

I kissed back hard and somehow we managed to get into the building without breaking the kiss. He broke away for a split second to open his door and then our lips were pressed together again and he was grabbing the back of my knee. He lifted it up so it was sitting on his hip and then he pushed his hips forward. I moaned loudly and he squeezed my bum, lifting me up. I locked my ankles around his waist and he carried me to the bedroom, while peppering kisses on my neck and collarbones.

The wind was knocked out of me when I was slung on the bed. He crawled over me and ripped off his shirt, like literally popped the buttons off of it and slung it to the ground. I sat up and pulled mine off too. He immediately latched his lips onto my right nipple and swirled his tongue around it. I laid back and let out a long moan. I tangled my hands in his hair, electing a moan from him.

There was no talking, it was just moaning, heavy breathing, and kissing noises. I ran my hands down his muscular shoulders, down his back, and into his pants. I squeezed his bum, causing him to grind down onto me again. He licked a line down my chest and when he got to my pants he gripped the tab between his teeth and pulled. The button popped open and he used his teeth again to pull down my zipper.

It took everything I had not to buck my hips up when his mouth ghosted over my erection. He used his large hands to yank my pants and boxers down. I fumbled with his pants, before he helped me take them off. I kicked my own pants onto the floor and my eyes widened at his size. It was the biggest cock I had ever seen. He glanced down at me and licked his lips. A small whimper came from my throat and he chuckled.

I actually yelled when he engulfed my dick in his mouth completely. No one has ever done that before, but damn, it felt good. He bobbed his head and sucked on it, making me squirm beneath him. He pinned my hips down and I was sure I would have bruises there tomorrow, but at the moment I didn’t really care. I turned my face into the pillow and stifled a moan as he brushed his tongue over the tip. He let go of my hips and I tangled my hands into his hair again and thrusted my hips up. My thrusts were getting sloppier and I was on the edge when he pulled off with a loud ‘pop.’

I frowned, but he cradled my cheek with his hand and kissed me hard, while using his other hand to get something out of a drawer. He threw the condom on the bed beside us and popped open the cap to the lube. I watched in anticipation as he coated his fingers in it and brutally shoved a finger into my whole with no warning. I winced at the unfamiliar feeling, but my frown disappeared as soon as he started pulling his finger out and then pushing it back in. I needed more, and as if he had read my thoughts, he added a second finger. He curled and twisted his fingers trying to find my prostate, and I knew he found it when I let out a scream of pleasure. He added a third finger and I winced again. Thankfully, there was more pleasure than pain. He moved his fingers for a few more minutes before pulling out his fingers completely.

I gripped the bed sheets tightly as he lined up his cock. He slowly pushed into me and I felt tears coming to my eyes. The condom lay completely forgotten on the bed next to my leg. It felt like I was being ripped open, and a tear slid down my cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away a tear and stayed still, letting me adjust. He slowly began thrusting and soon I was panting and moaning and rocking back to meet his thrusts. He kept going harder and faster, causing my head to spin. It was the best sex I’d ever had.

I came undone as he hit my prostate for the third time. Thick white ropes covered our chests and I screamed out in pleasure and squeezed my eyes shut. He was getting close, because I noticed his thrusts were getting sloppier and he was breathing heavily. Right then I felt his cock twitch and something sticky slide down my inner thigh. He collapsed onto my chest and slowly pulled out of me. He grabbed a tissue from the night stand and cleaned us both up, before falling next to me. He pulled me into his chest and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up I was terrified to find he wasn’t there and my door was locked from the outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so we all know who this mystery man is right? Harry! Yeah, so excuse my awful smut up there, but you were warned about reading this story. It’s going to be very graphic.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Just so you're not confused, Harry has Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD) (and some other disorders you’ll find out about later) So far he has been Harold, but his three personalities are Harry, Harold, and Edward. You’ll learn about them later in the book. I DO NOT know a lot about MPD, but I did some research, but the stuff that I say may or may not be true.  
> Let me know if there’s anything you want to happen in this story, what you expect, what yo don’t want to happen, or what you think about it!  
> Also check out my other stories Lies and You Found Me  
> Enjoy!xx

Louis’s POV

“Hello! Please let me out! Anyone!” I let my head fall against the door and groaned. “Please.” I whispered to myself.

I had been banging on the metal door with my fists and screaming at the top of my lungs for two hours, but no one had come to let me out. Ever since I sobered up I realized what a horrible mistake I made.

This is why I sit in the back of class and don’t say a word. This is why I’m not a fan of socializing, except when I’m drunk, which is only two or three times a week. It’s my way of forgetting, and I have a lot to forget. This just adds to the massive pile of things to forget.

I heard a lock click and sprinted for the bed. Seconds later the door swung open and there stood the boy I met at the club. He had a tray in his hand with food on it and he had a huge smile on his face. I scooted back as far as I could and gulped loudly, playing nervously with my fingers.

“Hello. I brought you some food.” He set the tray on the single table in the room.

The room was plain and boring. There was one window to the left of the bed, and a table in the corner of the room. The bed was a queen size, with a black duvet and black sheets. The floors were concrete and it was extremely cold in the room.

He walked slowly over to the bed and sat next to me, before winking and placing his hand on my knee. I instantly flinched away and a flash of anger crossed his face. I cowered against the headboard and let him put his hand on my leg.

“What’s your name love?” His slow voice brought goosebumps to my skin.

“L-Louis.” I stuttered.

“Hmm? Louis, I like it.” He moved his hand slowly up my thigh and I jumped off the bed and ran for the door that was still open.

Just as I was in the doorway, about to escape, something grabbed my waist and lifted me off of the ground. I turned my head to see his cold green eyes glaring at me. He threw me on the bed roughly and flashbacks of last night came to my head. No matter how much I enjoyed it, I regret it now.

“Let me explain something to you Louis!” He spat. “My name is Harold, but while you’re here you’ll also meet Harry and Edward. You will do what I say and if you don’t I’ll punish you. The last one liked it though. If you do I’ll take care of you. You get three meals a day, and you’ll stay in this room.”

“The other one? How many-“ I felt sick to my stomach, finally realizing I wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.

“You’re the sixth.” He interrupted. “Nick just wouldn’t behave, so I got rid of him, and before you ask, no I did not kill him. I sent him to live with my friend Niall. You wouldn’t like living with Niall, he’s much worse than me. He’s killed two or three people.” He smirked.

By now I was breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably. I couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that I had basically been kidnapped, and now if I didn’t do what my kidnapper said there was a possibility that I would be killed.

“I just got bored of the one before Nick. I think his name was Ed or something.” Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

I couldn’t even begin to imagine him doing this to five other people, but then again, what is he going to do to me? I have a theory, but I really hope it isn’t true.

“What are you going to do to me?” I squeaked.

“Whatever I want.” He went to put his hand on my cheek, but I slapped his hand away. “Now Louis, you don’t want to be punished on your first day, do you?” Harry said in a disapproving tone.

“No.” I mumbled quietly.

“Oh yeah, I forgot, there’s one more thing you need to know. You will call me Sir., Or Mr. Styles, anything else will result in a punishment.”

What is this punishment he keeps talking about? I’m getting really scared. Some psycho has me locked in his home and he won’t let me go.

“Have a good sleep Louis. By the way, I texted your mum and told her you were staying with a friend for a couple weeks. She seemed shocked you had a friend, I thought it was quite funny.” He chuckled, walking towards the door.

I checked my pocket for my phone, but it wasn’t there. He must have taken it while I was asleep. He opened the big metal door, but stopped and turned around. He raked his eyes over my body and cleared his throat.

“Don’t bother trying to escape. Behind this door, there are three more, and we’re in the middle of nowhere.” He slammed the door and I heard the lock click shut.

I lie down on my bed and shut my eyes. In that moment I promised myself that I wouldn’t give up hope of getting out of here. I promised that I wouldn’t cry. He wasn’t worth it. I won’t let him break me. In every crime show I’ve watched, the strongest ones survive. I’ll be strong for my mum and four sisters back home. I’ll be strong for my only friend Liam. He’s an outcast like me. We only socialize with each other, although he chooses to be that way. I have to be this way.

I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes, but it’s hard to sleep when someone who could murder you is right outside your door. I don’t know if I believe him about not killing the other ones. Why on earth would I trust him? I can’t believe I had sex with him. I also hate to admit that it was the best sex I’d ever had, and I craved more.

***

Liam’s POV

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out, already knowing that it was Louis. Who else would text me?

 

Louis: Hey. I’ll be staying with my mum for a week or so. See you when I get back. :)

Liam: You’re leaving me in this hell hole alone? I hope I survive ;) Have fun!

 

I shoved my phone into my bag and sighed. Hell hole is what me and Louis call school. It’s where we’re bullied constantly for being gay, nerdy, stupid, or anything else they can think of to call us. I didn’t use to be like this. I was the most popular guy at my old school, but when my brother was kidnapped a year ago I went crazy looking for him, and I lost my grip. The police were working hard to find my brother, but they had no leads. My grades plummeted, I broke up with my girlfriend Danielle of two years, I stopped coming to soccer practices and games, I didn’t talk to my friends, and I started cutting. I slowly faded into the crowd for three weeks. I was completely forgotten after two months.

I had become the social outcast, that’s when Louis transferred to my school. We clicked immediately, because he had lost his dad in a house fire a year ago, and his mum was diagnosed with cancer a month earlier. After a week or so I thought I was getting better, but for some reason I didn’t want to go back to being the popular jock. I didn’t want girls following me around everywhere I went, or people chanting my name at soccer matches. So, I bought a flat with Louis and we’ve lived together since.

Six months after my brother was kidnapped, a jogger found his body floating in a river. I broke down at the news and didn’t get out of bed for two days. I only got up then, so I could go to his funeral. Louis was there for me when everything happened. He went with me to the funeral and whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on he would offer his up.

Louis and I are very close, and I enjoy hanging out with him. It’s one of the few things I actually enjoy. I sighed and plopped down on my bed. I didn’t think it was unusual for him to be visiting his mum, because after all, she was dying. There’s not much they can do for leukemia. It’s really sad to think about it like that, but it’s the truth.

I just hope he comes home soon.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N WARNING THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!

I sat up as the door opened, wanting to be ready to run. Harold stepped in and smiled at me, but I noticed his eyes were lighter and they had a bright sparkle to them. He set a tray of food in front of me and walked over to the tray from last night.

“Sleep well?” He asked as he picked up the tray.

“What do you think?” I said bitterly.

“Louis, I know its terrible being here, but Harold will get rid of you if you keep acting like this.” He sighed.

That made no sense. He is Harold, so why is he talking in third person. I raised an eyebrow as he sat the tray down and stood in front of me.

“We have multiple personality disorder or MPD for short. You met Harold that night at the club and he was here again last night. I’m Harry, but you probably won’t meet Edward for a while, he’s shy.” Harry frowned.

“Wait, I thought if you had MPD you couldn’t remember what your other personalities did.” I crossed my legs and leaned my head on my hands, feeling a headache coming.

“I can’t, but we all know to write down everything that happened, so when we do switch personalities, the other one can just read it and be caught up.”

“Oh.” I rubbed my temples.

“If you drink whatever we bring you at night, it will help you sleep better, I can see that you’re tired.”

“How?” I looked at him.

When he wasn’t yelling at me or threatening me, he was sort of attractive. I definitely like Harry better than Harold. Harry seemed somewhat concerned about my health.

“It’s got some stuff in it that will help you sleep.” He shrugged.

“Wait, you’re drugging me!” My eyes widened.

“Don’t think about it like that. We know that it’s hard to sleep, so we try to help.” Harry grimaced and looked away from my eyes.

“When can I go home?” I whispered.

“Probably never. If you do, it will be because Harold said so.”

I pulled my knees up to my chest and watched Harry intently. He didn’t seem like the type of guy to do this, so maybe it was just Harold, maybe Edward and Harry would be nice to me. I just hope Harold isn’t around too much.

Harry left the room after saying goodbye and then I was alone again.

**

It had been three hours since anyone had come into my room and I was still debating on whether or not to eat the food. It could’ve been drugged like the drink, but Harry said only the drinks at night were drugged, so what was the harm? I also didn’t want to die of poisoning. I pushed the food away and put my head down on the table, letting my eyes close.

Just as I was about to fall asleep the door swung open and Harold-or Harry- came in looking very angry about something. I sat up straight and looked up innocently as he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing them on the floor.

My eyes raked over his toned chest and prominent abs. If he wasn’t a physco, I’d probably develop a crush on him.

“Take off your clothes and get on the bed!” He growled.

I stood up quickly and ran to the bed, throwing my clothes off along the way. His voice was dark and cold, filled with hatred. His eyes were once again dark, and he looked ready to kill. I figured it had to be Harold, because Harry didn’t act that way and Harry said Edward was shy. Plus, his eyes were a darker shade of green then Harry’s. It was weird that I noticed such things after only a few days of being there.

“What do you want me to do sir?” I remembered what I was supposed to call him at the last moment.

A filthy moan came from his lips as soon as the words left my mouth. I checked the door, only to see that he had shut and locked it. I knew the keys were in his pocket, because I saw him put them in there after he locked my door. I wondered how he got a door that locked from the inside and the outside

“Lie down and spread your arms and legs out.” He spat.

I did as I was told, but I couldn’t ignore the sick feeling that erupted in my stomach. For three solid hours I had thought about what I was going to do to get out of here. I came to the conclusion that if I just did what he said, then I would be better off. Maybe he wouldn’t be worried about me tying to run off and accidently leave my door open one day, and I could escape.

He pulled out his keys and flipped through the five of them until he stuck one in the drawer by the bed. The drawer popped open and he pulled out four short ropes and a bottle of lube. Realization dawned on me as he grabbed my left hand and tied a knot around my wrist with the rope.

“Are you gonna be a good boy, Louis?” He mumbled.

“Yes sir.” I squeaked helplessly.

“Brilliant. I can already tell you’re going to be a great person to have around.” He smirked, tying the other end of the rope the top left corner of the bed.

I wanted to cry, to scream, to run away, to do anything. I couldn’t though, then he would punish me, or send me away to live with Niall, or he could kill me. I watched him tie up my other arm and then do the same with my feet, so that I had a limb tied to each corner of the bed. I felt so exposed, being stretched out like that.

“You’re so pretty Louis.” He whispered, running a hand down my bare stomach.

I shivered at the touch and tried to squirm away. He frowned and climbed on the bed to straddle my waist. He looked up at me and his curls feel onto his forehead in a way that would be sexy if he wasn’t about to rape me.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.” He kissed my shoulder as he unbuttoned his pants.

I pulled at my restraints, testing their strength. There wasn’t any way I could get them off. I sighed in defeat and looked up at Harold, noticing the lust in his eyes.

“Gonna make a mess out of your pretty little arse.” He slid his pants and boxers completely off and I nearly gasped as his cock sprung up and slapped against his stomach.

It wasn’t small.

“And you’re gonna take it like the slut you are.” He smirked and kissed down my chest, nipping it in a few places

I felt my dick harden with every word he said. It wasn’t that I was enjoying this, but swearing and dirty talk are two kinks of mine, and I can’t help that they turn me on.

He reached over and grabbed the lube coating three of his fingers in it. I closed my eyes and waited for what I knew was coming.

“Look at me, I want your eyes open.” He slapped my stomach roughly and my eyes flew open.

Before I could say anything he shoved two fingers into me. I cried out in pain at the stretch from his fingers. It had been months since I had had sex and he had started fingering me with two fingers. I tried to wiggle away, but he took it as an invitation to move his fingers. He trusted them hard and fast as I whimpered in a mix of pain and pleasure, but mostly pain. I still wasn’t adjusted to it when he added the third finger.

I know I promised myself I wouldn’t cry, but I was in so much pain, it was hard not to. I held back my tears, instead screaming and panting. His arm muscles flexed as he extended his arm and then brought it back to his body.

“You’re okay baby. It’s okay. You’ll get used to it.” Harry patted the spot on my stomach he had slapped earlier, where a red handprint had formed.

I made a screeching sound in reply as he pulled his fingers out too quickly, leaving me feeling strangely empty. A wave a relief washed over me momentarily, but then I noticed he was lubing up his cock and dread filled me.

“Oh God, wait. J-Just give me a minute.” I pleaded.

“The first time is always the worst.” Harold cupped my cheek and leaned down to press a kiss to my lips.

I felt oddly happy about the kiss, but I brushed it off as nerves.

“Ready baby?” He didn’t wait for my answer as he lined his cock up with my entrance.

He slammed into me all the way, making me scream louder than I ever had. I tugged at the ropes and fought back the tears once again. He pulled almost all the way out, before slamming back in. He kept up a steady rhythm, and soon the pain turned into pleasure.

“You’re so tight.” He moaned. “Feels so good.”

I moaned loudly as he hit that magical spot deep inside of me, and he smirked, angling his body so that he would hit that spot over and over again. I desperately needed to touch my aching dick, but the ropes made that impossible.

He pounded into me relentlessly. I could feel the sweat dripping down my back as I instinctively lifted my hips to meet his thrusts. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy it as much as possible.

“You like that?” He whispered huskily.

“Y-Yeah. Feels good.” I said breathlessly.

The words slipped out accidently, but I wasn’t lying. Even thought it was wrong on so many levels, I was enjoying the pleasure he was giving me. I made myself feel better by thinking that I was only making the best of my situation. For now.

With a few more hard thrusts Harry came inside of me and sighed blissfully. I hissed in pain when he pulled out abruptly and slid off of the bed, leaving me painfully hard. I glanced around nervously as he untied the ropes and then shoved them in the drawer, locking it afterwards.

“Such a good boy.” He murmured, kissing my wrists where the skin was raw from rope burn.

He gathered his clothes and turned to face me with a grin.

“Get a shower. I’ll be back with your dinner soon.” He turned away and walked through the metal door after unlocking it.

I heard the lock click shut once again as he stepped into the hallway. I sighed heavily, feeling dirty. I pulled my knees up to my chest and curled into a ball, trying to ignore the throbbing in my groin. I felt used and guilty. I felt guilty because I enjoyed it.

My guilt only increased when I jacked off in the shower to thoughts of him tying me up and raping me again.

After I had showered and was wearing some pajamas that were in the drawer I lay down on my bed and flicked on the TV across from the bed. It was small and old, but I was bored and I needed something to do.

My heart ached when my mum’s face popped up on the screen, and I instantly switched it off throwing the remote away from me.

Harold came in just seconds after that with a tray of food in one hand and a glass of water in his other. He was wearing pajamas as well.

“Harry tells me you haven’t been eating.” He frowned.

I shrugged and held out my hands for the food. He handed me the tray and sat down on the bed beside me.

I shifted uncomfortably and stuffed a chip into my mouth.

“I’m going to stay and make sure you finish. Don’t worry, the water will only help you fall asleep for a few hours.” He patted my knee in a way that was meant to be comforting, but it just made me tense up.

I ate the rest of the hamburger and chips as he watched me. Every once in a while I would take a sip of the water. There was no avoiding it. I would have to drink it sooner or later anyways.

He took the tray when I was finished and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I was already feeling sleepy, so I crawled under the covers and let myself slip into unconsciousness as the lock clicked shut once more.


	5. Chapter 4

“Wakey, wakey.” 

Someone shook my shoulders gently, pulling me from my slumber. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Harold leaning over me. I think it was Harold anyways. It’s still hard to tell.

“Here’s your breakfast.” He dropped a tray onto my bedside table.

“Thank you.” I mumbled sleepily.

“What?” He froze, staring at me.

“I said thank you.” I raised an eyebrow.

“No one’s ever said that before.” He muttered.

After that he quickly left the room. I sighed and glanced around, then slid off the bed and crossed the room so I could look out the small window. I had to stand on my tiptoes to peek out, but the view was worth it. Outside there was a field and a small pond. It looked like the perfect place to go with a book. I loved reading. I wonder if Harold would let me have a book.

I had to sit down after a few minutes because my arse was still really sore. I picked at the eggs on my plate and pushed the bacon around with my fork. They weren’t bad, but I didn’t have much of an appetite.

The door made a creaking noise and I looked up to see Harold slipping inside again. He met my eyes and I realized it wasn’t Harold, his eyes were an emerald color not dark and mysterious.

“Harry?”

“Hey. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard about what happened.”

“You mean Harold raping me? Yeah, I’m perfectly fine.” I said sarcastically. “No, but really my arse hurts like hell. How often is he going to do that?”

Harry sighed and sat next to me on the bed. I scooted back, hoping he wouldn’t notice but he did and a hurt look flashed in his eyes. Actually, I probably imagined that. Why would me scooting back hurt him.

“Sorry.” He sighed. “It seems he’s really unpredictable from what I’ve read, but it usually happens at least twice a week or more.” 

I turned away from his pitiful expression and glanced out the window again. Once or twice a week, I don’t know if I can handle that.

“Do you think we could go out there?” I pointed to the window.

Harry instantly got a scared expression on his face and he shook his head furiously.

“No! Harold would kill me if I let you get away.” 

“I won’t run if that’s what you mean. I don’t know where the hell I am anyways! Why can’t you just let me go? I won’t tell anyone!”

“Shut up!” Harry covered his ears with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. “No, he’s not like that! I can’t” He yelled.

I was beyond confused at what I was witnessing. It was bizarre. I lightly shook Harry and his eyes snapped open and he looked at me with an emotionless face.

He left without another word.

For the rest of the day I thought about ways to escape. My first idea was to attack Harry since he seemed weaker and less scary than Harold. Then I thought about somehow making Harry my friend and convincing him to take me outside like I had tried today, then I’d make a break for it. I even thought about breaking the window and jumping outside, but that idea was a bust because there was nothing I could break the window with in my room. Eventually I just decided to become friends with Harry, do what Harold says, and take it day by day. Hopefully someone will find me soon.

Harry came back later with my lunch. I tried talking to him, but he ignored me. It kind of upset me that he wouldn’t talk to me, but I reasoned that it was just because he was the only one I could talk to and I needed him to escape this hell.

I didn’t see him again until it was dark outside. He brought in my food and set it on the table, but just as he was about to walk away I grabbed his wrist. You would’ve thought I’d shot him or something. He snatched his arm back at lighting speed and made a tiny whimpering sound. 

“Why are you ignoring me?” I huffed, choosing to ignore his weird reaction.

He looked me dead in the eye, then he blinked and I jumped back in shock. Just like that, his eyes had lightened to a minty color. A look of fear covered his features and it looked as if he shrunk a few inches even though I knew he didn’t. My mind reeled for an answer to what had just happened, then it hit me.

“Edward?”

“H-how do you k-know my n-name?” He stuttered.

“Harry told me. I’m Louis, are you-”

“I shouldn’t be here! Harold will get mad!” 

His breathing quickened and he shuffled his feet before sprinting for the door. For a moment I thought he would forget to lock it, but at the last second it clicked shut. I sighed as I fell back against my bed. So much for that plan, now I’ve upset all his personalities. I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face.

I grudgingly went into the bathroom and turned on the water so that the tub would fill. I sat on the edge of the porcelain tub and glanced at my reflection in the mirror. The mirror was slightly foggy from the steam, but I could still see how bad I looked. My eyes had bags and looked dull, my hair was splayed across my forehead due to the lack of hair gel, and bruises littered my torso from where Harold had gotten rough with me.

I turned off the water and slowly sank into the tub, letting the hot water engulf me. I read somewhere that heat kills bacteria, so I made the water as hot as I could. My skin had a slight red tint to it, but I was numb and couldn’t feel it. 

I scrubbed my skin until it was raw, trying to forget where I was. When I was clean, I patted myself dry and entered my room. I threw on a random pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, before crawling into bed.

I made sure to pour out my drink before my bath, so Harold would think I drank it, but I started to regret it because no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t fall asleep. A million thoughts were clouding my mind, preventing sleep.

Were my parents even looking for me? It’s been four days and the only thing I’ve seen is someone interviewing my mum about it. She said she thought I had just run away and that I would be back soon. That’s not the case mum, I’ve been kidnapped.

I wonder if Liam is looking for me. He is my best friend after all. He knows I wouldn’t just run away...I hope.

**

The next morning Edward brought me my breakfast then left. The same thing happened at lunch and dinner. He would set my tray down, then leave. He didn’t talk, he didn’t wait to see if I’d eaten, he just left. I was surprised his personality didn’t change for the entire day, but I didn’t mind that Harold wasn’t around, although I sort of missed Harry.

It was boring when I was alone and had no one to talk to. At least Harry kept me entertained...somewhat.

I managed to sleep a total of two hours that night, and it was only nightmares. The first was of Harold beating me to death. The second was of my mum, dad, sisters, and Liam crying over my casket at my funeral. In the third I was alone in a dark empty room. There was no floor, no ceiling, and no walls, just endless darkness. After that I gave up on trying to sleep. It just wasn’t worth it.

**

Harold was back the next morning, but he didn’t bring me breakfast. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. I shot up from my position on the bed and scooted back until I was against the headboard, shaking slightly. Harold looked angry and I wasn’t sure I wanted to know why.

“So I hear you’re trying to escape eh?” He sneered.

“What? No sir! I just wanted to go see the pond. That’s all, I swear!” I assured him.

“Yeah, yeah that’s what Harry said, but I know what you’re planning. I’ve already had a runaway and I won’t be having another!” He shouted in my face. “Now I have to punish you.” He smirked.

I gulped as he unbuckled his belt, but oddly enough he pulled the belt free from his pants and bent it in half, forming a loop instead of pulling his pants off.

“Now be a good boy and go face the wall over there.”

I realized then he was planning on spanking me. What am I five? Nonetheless, I faced the wall, not wanting to make it any worse than it already was. I could feel Harold’s hot breath on my neck, but I knew I wasn’t supposed to move so I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the first blow to come.

Harold’s hands traced invisible patterns on the back of my thighs before snapping the waistband of my sweatpants. In a split second my pants and underwear were on the floor, leaving my bare bum on display.

Harold hummed as he ran his abnormally large hands across my cheeks, causing me to shiver. He pinched my right cheek and I yelped. He grabbed my hips roughly and shoved them flush against the wall, making my crotch throb in pain. 

“You’re not going to make a sound, do you understand?” He spat.

I nodded my head with a whimper while he held my shoulder in a death grip. When he released me, he smacked my arse with his hand. The pain wasn’t that bad, but it also wasn’t the most pleasurable thing either. 

I heard the snap of leather and a split second later I felt the burn on my arse. I instinctively reached a hand behind me and held the heated flesh in an attempt to make the pain stop. A rough hand grabbed my wrist and then something was being looped around it then my other wrist until I could no longer move my hands from behind my back. He fucking tied me up. I bit my lip to stop from screaming at him.

“That should keep you still.” Harold hummed.

Another smack came from the belt and I held back my scream the best I could. I’m a human being, I don’t deserve this!

“You are here to stay!” Smack. “You can’t escape!” Smack. “You’re mine now!” Smack. “You’re my little slut!” Smack. “I’m your master!” Smack.

I lost count of how many times he whipped me, but by the time he was done I was crying and my arse felt like it was on fire. Harold left the room laughing and locked the door. 

I couldn’t even shower because of the pain, so I layed on my side in my bed and tried to ignore the throbbing. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and sniffed. I laid there motionless for probably an hour or so before the door opened again.

Harold rushed toward my bed and I whimpered, trying to scoot away.

“Calm down, it’s Harry.” 

He glanced down at my bum and I knew he knew what Harold had done. I sniffed again when I felt snot running from my nose. A look of sympathy crossed Harry’s face for a moment but it was gone a second later. He’s really good at hiding his emotions.

“What do you want?” I croaked

Harry didn’t answer me, he just looked down at me with a blank expression. He wiped a tear from my cheek with the pad of his thumb, making me cry harder. He was like the complete opposite of Harold. I just don’t understand. I buried my face in my arms and sobbed into the crook of my right arm.

“I’m so sorry.” Harry whispered.

I was about to yell at him, but when I looked up I was surprised to see that a tear was falling down his own face and he was furiously rubbing at his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to yell at him, so I just stayed silent and locked eyes with him.

“I should probably be going.” He muttered.

He turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm and yanked him back. I wasn't sure what I was doing until I said something out loud.

“Stay.” I breathed.

“I can’t Lou. Harold will be mad if he finds out.”

“He doesn’t have to find out.” 

I slid my hand down Harry’s arm and interlocked out fingers. I tried to ignore how right it felt and the tingles that ran up my arm. This is just part of the plan, that’s all.

“What if I wake up and I’m Harold, or Edward, or Haz? I’ll get in trouble and then Harold will punish you again. I don’t want that to happen.” He squeezed my hand when he finished speaking..

“Please stay. I don’t want to be alone right now.” I begged.

Harry sighed heavily before sliding into the bed next to me. I coaxed him into laying beside me and I hesitantly snuggled into his side. I was still wary of him and I didn’t fully trust him. His warmth brought me a little comfort, so for the time being I’m going to enjoy his company. Besides, Harry doesn’t seem like a bad person.

“Who is Haz?”

“He’s another personality of mine. I would advise you not to take anything he gives you.” 

Harry carefully wrapped an arm around my waist and turned onto his side so he was facing me. I pressed my cheek against his chest and breathed in, he smelled like minty toothpaste.

“What do you mean?”

“Haz is a bit of a drug addict.” 

“Did you call me Lou earlier?” I changed the subject.

“Yeah, sorry, I won’t-”

“I like it.” I smiled.

Harry kissed the top of my head and squeezed my hand lightly.

“Go to sleep. You look like you could use some rest.”

I hummed in response and burrowed deeper into Harry’s chest, feeling my eyes drift close and my mind go blank. I fell asleep by assuring myself that I was only doing this to make Harry trust me and let his guard down.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey, after this chapter tell me if you think I’m moving too fast or too slow and something you like or don’t like about the story. Thank you!

Luckily when I woke up, it was too Harry getting out of bed and not Harold. At least I assumed it was. He wasn’t yelling or hitting me, so it couldn’t be Harold.

“Where are you going?” I mumbled sleepily.

“To get your dinner. It’s 10:30.” He grinned.

Definitely Harry.

I watched him disappear through the door, and to my surprise he didn’t lock it. I did a mental fist pump and grinned. My plan was working! Obviously I couldn’t run then because he would be back in minutes and I didn’t want to get caught trying to run away again and risk getting another punishment from Harold, or losing Harry’s trust.

I was extremely confused by my relationship with Harry. I guess we were friends, but it seemed weird because at any moment he could turn on me and have Harold kill me. At the same time I longed for his friendship. I think it may have been because I was lonely, but I wasn’t so sure anymore.

Harry returned five minutes later with my food on a tray in one hand and a brown fizzy drink in the other. I stared at the drink curiously when he sat it on the table beside me. I normally got water.

He must have seen my confused look because he chuckled and flicked me on the nose playfully.

‘“Relax, It’s just a coke. I thought you might enjoy something sweet, seeing as you’ve been given water for the past week. Oh, and I didn’t put the sleeping pills in it. I don’t think you really need them, you slept fine today.” He smirked.

“That’s because you were here.”

What. The. Hell. Why did I say that? I averted my eyes to my lap quickly and tried to ignore Harry’s piercing stare. Did I really mean that?

“R-really?” Harry asked quietly, almost like a child.

“I just meant that, I was glad Harold wasn’t here. I can't sleep if he’s around y’know?” I covered.

Yeah. That’s all it was. I was just glad Harold wasn’t there to punish me. I would have slept just the same if Edward had been here and not Harry. Yeah. I sighed heavily and ran a tired hand over my face.

“Oh.”

Harry answered so quietly I almost didn’t hear him. If his Iips hadn’t moved, I would have assumed he didn’t answer at all.

We sat in a weird silence for a while while I picked at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he brought me. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but there was some tension in the air, although I wasn’t sure why.

I was thankful for the coke, because it gave me the energy I needed. After I had finished my food, I somehow convinced Harry to play a boardgame with me. He left momentarily to go get the game, then set it up on the floor even though there was a perfectly good table in the corner.

Nonetheless, I sat down cross legged opposite him and picked out the dog peice. I place the dog at go and Harry placed his fries beside my dog. I used to play monopoly with my mum all the time when I was younger. All throughout the game I couldn’t get my mum off my mind. Here I was playing monopoly with a psychopath while my mother was at home dying thinking I was with a friend and didn’t care about her.

“It’s your turn Lou.” Harry said loudly.

I blinked and reached forward to grab the dice with trembling fingers. For someone so mentally disturbed Harry was very observant. As soon as he saw that I was shaking, he pushed the gameboard aside and crawled over to me, pulling me into his lap and swaying gently back and forth.

All of my effort to not cry for an entire week had finally built up and the tears were burning behind my closed eyelids. I pressed my face further into Harry’s chest in an attempt to make them stop, but it only made it worse. Before long Harry’s chest was soaked in tears and snot and I was sobbing loudly. Harry didn’t say anything, he just held me close and rubbed my back and arms soothingly. I don’t know how long we stayed like that, but after a while I was still sobbing uncontrollably, so Harry picked me up and set me on the bed. 

I panicked for a moment, thinking he was going to leave, but he walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in beside me. I curled myself into the side of his body, moulding myself into him. I made myself as small as possible as I sobbed into his t-shirt that was now fully wet from my tears. He didn’t seem to mind though.

He didn’t ask why I was crying and he didn’t tell me to stop. He didn’t say everything would be okay and he didn’t tell me it wouldn’t. I was surprised at how much I really needed to cry. It felt like I had been crying for hours, but tears were still coming as fast as I could wipe them away. Eventually I just gave up and let it all out. It was great to have Harry there with me, holding me close and kissing my head every once in a while.

It took three hours, but my sobs reduced to silent tears, then to sniffles. Exhaustion washed over me like a tidal wave as I pulled the duvet tighter around my shoulders. With the warmth of Harry’s body next to mine and the tiredness racking my body I yawned even though I had just woken up a few hours ago. My grip on Harry tightened when the thought that he could leave crossed my mind.

“Go to sleep darling, I’m not going anywhere.” It’s weird how he always knows what I’m thinking.

I find it ironic how you get sleepy after crying. It’s like your mind is telling you, ‘you’ve suffered enough, it’s time to shut down for a bit.’

**

I woke up early the next morning when the light streamed in through the window, hitting me directly in the face. I tried to tilt my head up, but then I realized I couldn’t because Harry’s head was resting on top of mine. His curls tickled my forehead slightly making me giggle. I carefully shifted so I could look up at Harry’s face. He looked...peaceful, like nothing was troubling him. It was an expression I had never seen on his face before.

I felt like I was in a trance as I watched the light flicker off his milky skin. His long, dark eyelashes rested against the tops of his cheeks and I could see his eyes moving rapidly beneath his eyelids. He must have been dreaming. I wondered briefly what he could be dreaming about.

I didn’t realize I had moved my hand until it brushed over the flushed skin on his cheek. I watched as he sucked in a quick breath through his parted lips. I grinned subconsciously, delighting in the fact that I made his breath hitch just by touching him. 

I flattened my hand against his face and was fascinated by the warmth beneath my palm. I slowly stroked my thumb over his cheekbone and he sighed in his sleep. He almost sounded...content.

I lifted my hand and smoothed out one of his eyebrows that was sticking up in a weird way. I was amazed by his beauty. When I thought of rapists or murderers I thought of a fat bald guy with small circular glasses and some kind of weird fetish. I didn’t think of a teenager with curly brown hair, green eyes, and full pink lips. I didn’t think of a lanky torso and large feet. I didn’t think of a kind boy taken over by his other personalities.

I felt bad for him. He was obviously a sweet and caring boy, but it was hard to see that when his other personalities were torturing you. 

I realized at that moment that our lips were only centimeters away, I thought about tilting my head up just a little more and connecting our lips, but just as I was about to act on the thought, Harry’s eyes opened and he gazed at me with hazy, unfocused eyes. I was relieved that they were still an emerald color, which meant it was still Harry.

“What are you doing?”

His voice was unbelievably raspy and thick, making me shiver. His hand easily covered mine that was still on his cheek and he smiled softly at me.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly.

I nodded my head and tilted my head down again. What the hell was I thinking? I was about to kiss him! No, this could not be happening. I couldn’t be falling for him. It’s only been a week and I’ve only spent four of those days around Harry. I can’t like him, I just can’t.

“You haven’t changed personalities today. Does that happen often?” I tried to change the subject.

“Not really. I think it’s just because you’re here and I’ve kinda gotten attached to you.” 

I raised my head once again so I could look him in the eyes.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean? How do I affect you changing personalities.”

“Like I said, I’ve gotten attached to you, so I want to be around you. I also don’t like it when Harold hurts you, so I actually try to stay here. You give me a reason to not let Harold take over whenever he wants. You give me a reason to fight back.”

By the end of Harry’s little speech I had tears in my eyes. I wasn't sure how that was possible considering how much I cried last night, but I decided not to think about it.

“You’re not like the others. You gave me a chance and I’m grateful for it. I haven’t had a friend in eleven years and it’s nice to have finally found one. All the others thought I was just like Harold and screamed at me or hit me, but I was too much of a wimp to ever hit them back. I just told Harold and he would punish them. I guess that’s why I can’t completely fight against Harold. He’s a terrible person, but he protects me. He protected me as a kid too. Whenever my father would get drunk and start hitting me, I would switch personalities with Harold and he would take the beatings so I didn’t have to. I still felt the pain afterwards, but at least I didn't have to be there when it happened. I didn’t have to hear my father calling me horrible names and telling me I was worthless, I didn’t have to feel afraid. Harold protected me and in return I didn’t tell anyone about him.”

“Then what happened?” I sniffled when Harry paused, staring up at the ceiling.

“It was like that for a few years, but then I started being able to hear Harold in my head. He would tell me things like ‘just cut yourself, it won’t hurt’ or ‘this could all be over if you shot him’ referring to my father of course. It got to the point where he was driving me crazy with everything he was saying, so I just gave in. I shot my father when I was nine years old. My mum died giving birth to me, so there was no one to call the police, or so I thought. So, I sat around watching TV and eating crisps like I hadn’t just shot my own father. I was just about to doze off on the couch when the police knocked on the door. I didn’t open it. I was afraid they would hurt me like my father did, so I grabbed the gun and locked myself in a closet. It was so dark and I was scared out of my mind when I heard the door being kicked down.”

Harry paused and took a deep breath. I nuzzled my face into his neck, trying to comfort him and calm myself at the same time. I couldn’t believe how awful Harry’s childhood had been. It made me wonder, if none of that had happened -if he had grown up as a normal child- would he be the way he is?

“I held my breath and prayed they didn’t find me, but they did and they yanked me out of the closet and snatched the gun away. I tried to shoot, but I was frozen and I just couldn't do it. They took me to the police station in handcuffs, which I thought was ridiculous because I was only nine. It wasn't like I could’ve escaped. I sat in the police car silently begging Harold to take over, but he wouldn’t even say anything to me in my head. It was like he had vanished, but I knew he was still there, waiting for the perfect moment. I had never felt more betrayed.”

Harry shuddered and closed his eyes briefly. A brilliant idea popped into my head so I tapped Harry’s arm lightly. and he looked at me finally.

“Let’s get some tea and then you can finish.” I smiled at him.

He nodded weakly and led me into the kitchen. He put the kettle on to boil while I brought down to cups and some tea bags. I added sugar and milk to mine and asked Harry what he wanted. He only wanted sugar so I put a good amount in his cup. When the water was boiling, Harry poured it into the two cups and I handed him his.

We sat on the green couch and drank our tea silently for a few minutes. I looked around, trying to find a way to escape. There was a heavy metal door that locked from the outside as the front door and another room with a door that locked from the inside. I guessed that was Harry’s room. Then I saw another room with a normal door, probably a bathroom or something. I couldn’t see any escape routes.

I didn’t want to pressure Harry, so I let him take his time in continuing where he left off. I scooted closer to him so that our thighs were touching and he took the hint, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me against his side again. He took a sip of his tea and licked his lips before setting the cup down and sighing.

“They took me into one of those interrogation rooms and handcuffed me to the table. I waited there in the dimly lit room for what felt like hours until a middle aged man with dirty blonde hair came and sat across from me, tapping his fingers on the metal table. Honestly, the man looked a little intimidating, but looking back I think that may have been because I was scared and I didn't know what was going on. He explained to me that he was a physiologist and when I asked what that meant he explained it as ‘someone who helps someone else with their problems’. When I heard that I was really glad because I had a lot of problems that needed to be discussed. I really needed someone to talk to, so I told him. I told him everything that was going on. I told him about Harold, about how he made me do bad things. I told him about my dad beating me. I told him about how I was questioning my sexuality. I told him how I felt alone. I told him that I was scared. I told him that I shot my dad because Harold told me too. It was great. He sat there and just listened, nodding occasionally and letting me pour my heart out to him, kinda like you’re doing right now.”

He glanced at me quickly and I gave him a reassuring smile.

“Anyways it was all great until he left the room, leaving me alone again. He came back a while later with some papers. He started explaining to me about all these mental illnesses and how killing people isn't right. I knew it wasn’t but what my father had done wasn’t right either. He said I had multiple personality disorder and that if I wasn’t careful I could develop more personalities. He also said I had a mild case of schizophrenia, meaning I couldn't tell what was real and what was not -the voices in my head- and that both could be cured with therapy. So I went to therapy for two years. I later found out that the officers declared me mentally insane so they didn’t press charges for killing my father as long as I saw a psychologist once a week. For the first few weeks we just got to know each other. The office had thought I would be more comfortable with a woman psychologist and I was, plus I was gay so they weren't worried about me liking her or anything crazy like that. So we just talked, I told her about how I was lonely and how the kids at school said I was a freak and bullied me on a daily basis. After stories like that she would give me cookies and a box of tissues and send me back to my foster home with a kind word and some advice. Her cookies were always amazing, but I had to hide them from the other foster kids so they wouldn’t take them. Then after two weeks Harold started talking to me again. I tried, I really did, to ignore him like Dr. Reeta said, but then he started taking over my body without my permission whenever he wanted. He chased off my only friend, he even took over at one of my sessions with Dr. Reeta. After that, she increased my medicine dosage and placed me in a mental hospital. I was furious. I knew I wasn't right in the head, but she had no right to stick me in a mental home without even asking me!”

Harry was shaking with anger after the last few sentences, so I made a split second decision to take his hand and link our fingers together. 

“I didn’t trust her after that. I requested a new therapist and then I only went when someone dragged me there. Even then, I refused to speak to her. I just sat there silently, staring off into space. That when on for six years, eventually I stopped speaking altogether. The only time I would talk was when I was talking to Harold. I had noticed that there would be periods of time I couldn’t remember so I asked Harold about it and he didn’t know either. One day the nurses told me they saw me crying in a corner and I would only sob harder when they called me by my birth name, Harold. That was when I realized I now had a third personality. It tore me up inside. I was so angry at myself for letting it happen. Harold took over and pitched a fit. He was screaming and yelling and kicking -at least that’s what they told me- so they gave him some anesthesia to calm him down. Well, that plan backfired, because in the back of my mind another personality had been brewing and the drugs just made him stronger. That’s Haz, he’s a drug addict and often when he was in my place he would sneak extra pills or inject himself with stuff just to get high. No matter what it was, it always left me feeling like shit the next day. I was so frustrated at myself, so I ripped the IV out of my arm -Haz had overdosed so I was in the hospital- and watched the blood flow from the long gash. My world darkened and I passed out with a smile on my face. I can’t even begin to describe how disappointed I was when I woke up in the hospital with bandages on my arm and an IV in my hand. I couldn’t even die right! I couldn’t do anything right and things just kept getting worse. It was like the harder I tried to get better, the worse it got. So, I gave up. I let Harold beat people up, I let Haz get high, I let Harold cry, but in return I let myself down. I gave up on myself.”

I wiped away a few tears that had fallen from Harry’s cloudy eyes then buried my face back against his shoulder. It was a lot to take in and I was becoming overwhelmed.

“Harold warned me that if I ever tried to kill myself again that he would haunt me in hell. That’s when Harold became mean to me, constantly. He eventually gave up and stopped talking to me at all. By the time I was sixteen, I left the mental institute and found this place. I thought it was perfect. It was secluded which meant no one could bother me. It even had a field and a pond where I could go to think, but even when I was here I still couldn’t stop them from taking over my body, but then again, I didn’t really try. I was tired of not knowing what was going on, so I went to the store and bought a notebook and pens and wrote a note to Harold. After that we started writing down what we did so the other personalities wouldn’t be so confused. Although, I often left things out and I’m sure the others did too. I was horrified to come home one day and find a boy locked in the same room you’re in. I wasn't thinking straight, so I let him go, but he got lost and Harold found him wandering the streets the next day, then sold him off to Niall. He started attacking the body and made me throw up for three days in a row. I’m still not sure how he does that. At least now I know not to disobey him. So, once that boy was gone, he brought in another and that cycle continued for eight months. I sometimes tried to talk to them but they all screamed and yelled at me and a few tried to beat me up, but then you came along. You actually gave me a chance and I want to say thank you for that.”

I lifted my chin and set it on Harry’s shoulder so I could look him in the eyes. I knew what he had just told me was hard to tell, so I didn’t want to make him upset by saying the wrong thing. I kept my mouth shut and just watched the glimmer in his eyes.

“You don’t deserve this.” I whispered.

“I killed my own father.” He whispered back, closing his eyes.

I squeezed his hand, trying to come up with something to say back, but words failed me. Harry’s eyes flickered to mine and he sighed.

“Why don’t you hate me? You should.”

“No, I shouldn’t, you’ve done nothing to me. You stayed in my room with me after Harold punished me, and then you held me while I cried. You are wonderful! Harold is the one I hate. Edward’s not bad, and I haven’t met Haz yet so I don’t know- My point is...I could never hate you.”

Harry licked his lips and my eyes moved instantly. I glanced back up into his eyes, then down to his lips again. I gulped as I realized that if I only tilted my chin we would be kissing. I wanted to pull away but at the same time I didn’t. Harry was being far too shy for my liking, so I took the initiative and leaned forward until our lips were brushing and I could smell his aftershave. Our lips met and my stomach flipped. I felt like I was going to throw up in excitement when Harry parted his lips and sucked lightly at my bottom lip.

“A-Are you okay with this?” Harry asked breathlessly,

“Absolutely.” I chuckled.

I opened my mouth when his tongue traced my lip. He let go of my hand and put it on my hip along with his other hand on my opposite hip. I moved one hand to his curls and used the other to grip onto the front of his t-shirt.

I knew I shouldn’t be kissing him, but it felt so good and I just couldn’t stop. It was intoxicating. Besides, maybe this will help me in some way.

Harry and I kissed for a long time and when we finally pulled away, we layed down on the couch. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my leg around one of his, then Harry started playing with my hair and I fell asleep. It almost seemed like a normal day, although it was no where near normal. 

I decided to put off all my thinking until after I’d had a good rest, then at least I would be able to think clearly. My mind was still clouded with thoughts of Harry and our kiss.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger at the end of this...

I woke up abruptly when something grabbed my arm roughly. I opened my eyes and groaned, trying to snatch my arm away from Harry. Why was he waking me up so early? It couldn’t be past eight o’clock.

“Get up, you twat!” He shouted.

My eyes flew open and I shrank back against the couch in fear. I searched his eyes desperately. Obviously it wasn’t Harry, nor was it Edward. I was starting to think it was Harold, but then he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and it clicked.

“H-Haz?”

“Get back to your room. I don’t think Harold would be very happy with Harry if he knew he let you out of your room.”

“Please don’t tell him! Harry didn’t do anything wrong, I-I tricked him. Yeah, I tricked him into letting me out.”

I wasn’t sure why I was defending Harry, but I knew I had to. I couldn’t let Harry get hurt because of me.

“Really? Then why was he laying on the couch with you.” He smirked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

“Well, you see, I uh, I knocked him out and tried to run, but the doors were locked, so I gave up. Then, I got cold, so I used him for warmth.” I lied through my teeth.

Haz examined me for a moment. He took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke in my face, causing me to start coughing.

“Liar.” He hissed.

He yanked me off the couch and literally dragged me back to my room. He threw me in, then slammed the door and locked it. I picked myself up off the floor and sat on the bed. My thoughts swarmed around Harry and I gave up on trying to push our kiss to the back of my mind.

Why did I kiss Harry last night? Why did I like it? Why did he kiss back? 

Now that I was thinking clearly, I knew it wasn’t because it was going to help me get out, but that still didn’t explain why I kissed him or why he kissed back. I mean, he’s a nice lad and all and yeah, maybe if he wasn’t physco I would go after him, but he’s dangerous. I can’t be around him, he’ll get me killed. It’s just not worth it. Could he possibly like me?

I let my thoughts wander to my family and Liam for a little while. I was beginning to feel like they hadn’t even noticed I’d been gone. Why had no one come looking for me? Surely, someone saw me leave the club with Harold. They must have figured out that I wasn’t staying at a friends by now.

I heard voices outside my door. Whoever it was was laughing loudly. Suddenly the door was wrenched open and Haz came in with a pair of handcuffs. I scooted back on the bed and tried to sit on my feet and hands, but Haz snatched my wrist out from under me and hooked one side of the handcuffs on it. He hooked the other onto his belt loop. 

He yanked me out of the room and led me into the living room. There was a small blonde boy who was laughing and a boy with a black quiff who was watching him fondly. Haz cleared his throat and they both turned to look at me. 

Quiff boy scanned over me with his dark brown eyes and smirked. He nodded to Haz and Haz smirked back. Haz smirks a lot. Blondie sent me a soft smile, but I just scowled at him.

“Ever heard of a rave pretty boy?”

I nodded my head solemnly. I finally understood what was going on. We were going to a rave and these boys must be Haz’s friends. From what I’d heard, rave’s were not a place for people like me.

“That’s Zayn and Niall. This is...Lewis?”

“It’s Louis.” I said quietly.

Haz scared the shit out of me for some reason. He was almost as scary as Harold if that were possible. 

Wait, did he say Niall? Isn’t that the guy Harold said killed somebody. I gulped and stared down at my feet. I really hoped this wasn’t some kind of trade off. Harold said Niall was even worse, but Niall didn’t look like he’d kill anybody.

“Whatever, lets go.”

He started walking and my arm was pulled backwards painfully by the handcuffs. I yelped in pain and spun around, using the chain to stop Haz.

“Do you really have to handcuff me to you?”

“I simply can not let you get away. So, yes. I do have to handcuff you.” 

I quietly allowed myself to be dragged through the house by Haz. I paid close attention to all the doors. Every one locked from the inside and out. You had to have a key to get in or out. I noticed a window after the first door, but three metal bars covered it.

I was shoved into a black car and Haz slid in next to me. Niall started the engine and locked the doors. Haz pulled a tiny key out of his pocket at unlocked the handcuffs. I rubbed my wrist and glared at him.

“Now here’s what you’re going to do. You are going into this rave with us. Do not take anything from anyone except us. Do take everything we give you and don’t ask questions. It won’t kill you. Harold would be pissed if that happened. Don’t talk to anyone. Don’t try to run, because we will catch you and your punishment will worse than ever. Don’t leave my sight. If I’m not around, you find Niall or Zayn. Do you understand?” He narrowed his eyes at me as I nodded. “Good, because we’re here.”

I looked out the tinted windows, but all I saw was an old abandoned warehouse. As soon as I stepped out of the car Haz, Niall, and Zayn surrounded me. I rolled my eyes at that. Did they honestly think I would try to escape in broad daylight.

No, I planned to escape tonight, when they were high and wouldn’t know what was going on. I was finally going to get out of here! I was going to get away from them all. I also planned on calling the police and begging them to admit Harry into a mental hospital so he could get help. I might even visit him a couple times. I couldn’t just leave him there like that, not after he told me everything. I felt like he trusted me and for some reason I didn’t want to let him down.

My lungs burned when we stepped through the doors. Heavy smoke clouded the air and bodies were everywhere. I felt something being looped around my neck and I started to panic, but then I realized it was a glow stick necklace. Haz also hooked a bracelet onto my arm. I noticed we were all wearing the same color. Everyone else had at least one thing on them that glowed so I didn’t question it.

I had only heard about raves in the movies or from books. This was the first time I had actually been to one and I was actually a little paranoid. The things I’d heard were weird and sounded terrifying.

I followed Haz to the bar where he said something to the guy and the guy handed him four drinks. He passed two to Zayn and Niall who instantly gulped it down. He took a sip of one and handed the other to me.

“I don’t drink.” I said over the loud music.

“You do now!” He laughed.

I squinted my eyes at the pinkish liquid in my cup and closed my eyes before pouring it down my throat. It burned like fire, but I ignored it and drank the rest. Haz grinned at me and clapped me on the back proudly. 

Somehow I ended up on the dance floor not even five minutes later. I felt like I was on cloud nine and I never wanted it to end. It was so different from constantly being afraid. I loved it! I wiggled my bum and smirked at Haz. He grinned and grabbed my hips, pulling me back against him. It was similar to when Harold first found me in that club, but I was too drunk to care. 

Haz’s hand came around and pressed to my crotch. Suddenly I wasn’t feeling so good anymore. I froze for a few seconds, hoping he would take the hint. Thankfully his hand left my crotch but it was at my mouth seconds later with a small green pill.

“Take it.” His lips ghosted over my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

I opened my mouth and he stuck the pill inside. I swallowed it, gagging a bit, then went back to dancing. 

It had been two hours since then and I had lost track of how many pills I’d taken and how many drinks I’d been given. Everything was a blur. All I knew was that Haz was dragging me onto the dancefloor once again. 

Apparently Haz, Niall, and Zayn were regulars here because everyone seemed to know them. All except for one that is. Some guy touched Zayn inappropriately and Niall beat him until he was unconscious. Needless to say, Niall scares me.

My stomach hurt badly and I tried to tell Haz, but my I couldn’t form the words. He was doing some crazy dance that I’d never seen before, so naturally I joined in. Apparently that upset my stomach even more, because the next thing I knew I was on my knees on the ground, spilling my guts.

Haz just shrugged and helped me up. Maybe it was because I threw it all up, or maybe I just realised what I was doing, but I felt a whole lot more sober now. 

Haz started leading me out of the building and I took my chance. I yanked my arm from his grip and took off running. I could barely see anything and my head felt like it was going to explode, but I didn’t dare stop running. I could hear Haz shouting my name and his footsteps pounding behind me.

I felt a searing pain in my right foot, then I was face down on the dirt. I scrambled to get up, but my foot was tangled in a thorn bush and my vision was blurred. A heavy weight settled on my back, then I was being flipped over.

I could barely make out the outline of Haz’s body, but I knew what was coming next.

“You peice of shit.” 

Something hit my face and my head rolled to the side. The pain dulled and my vision diminished to a grayish color. I heard some shouting, but before I could determine who it was the world started spinning and I couldn’t hear anything. I was cast into darkness and everything went numb.


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I tried to sit up, but my head throbbed on protest so I laid back down. I could tell this wasn't my normal room. In fact the only piece of furniture in the room was the bed on which I was laying. The walls were bare and the only door was the one that led out of the room. A small toilet and sink were in the corner. This obviously wasn't my normal room. Where am I?

 

I forced myself to get up and ignore the throbbing in my head. Of course the door was locked, but that didn't stop me from banging on it with my fists and yelling for someone. Anyone. 

 

After a few agonizing minutes, the door opened and Niall smirked at me.

 

"Oh good, you're awake." 

 

"W-Where am I? Where's H-Haz?" I stuttered.

 

"You've been a bad boy Louis." Niall stepped forward so I stepped back. "Harold wasn't very happy with you." Another step. "Said he was gonna make you wish you were dead." Step. "So I offered to take you. Cost me a lot, but I think you'll be worth it." 

 

The next time I stepped back the back of my knees hit the bed and I fell back. I scrambled to get up, but Niall was quick. In a split second he was hovering over me and pinning my arms above my head. I struggled in his grip, but it was no use. For someone so small, Niall was really strong. He leant down and spoke softly into must ear, sending a nervous shiver down my spine.

 

"Relax...It'll be over before you know it."

 

Fear washed over me like the waves on the sand. Something inside me snapped. I pushed Niall off me, catching him off guard. He fell backwards onto the floor and I ran to the door as quick as humanly possible. I yanked it open, but once again Niall was faster than me. He grabbed my ankle just before I was out the door, sending me flying to the floor. I heard a crack when my face hit the floor and something wet dripped down my face. I assumed it was either blood or tears, or both.

 

I flipped over onto my back and kicked at Niall's head with as much force as I could gather, My goal was to knock him out, but I failed miserably.

 

He didn't let go. He only rocketed into a sitting position and slapped the crap out of me. I managed to throw him off of me again and I was quick to kick him in the groin. Take that you mother fucker!

 

"You're going to pay for that you bastard!" He groaned.

 

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, Niall was punching me everywhere he could reach. I stopped fighting it. I went limp and let the blows do their damage. I was about two seconds away from passing out when he finally stopped. 

 

He stood up and glared down at me. He spit onto my face, then turned on his heel and left me lying there on the floor in extreme pain.

 

I laid there in silence, sobbing quietly. I just couldn't believe that only a month ago I was in UNI studying and now I’m lying in a pool of my own blood in a crazy person’s room. I was hurting everywhere and my legs refused to support me so I curled up the best I could and laid there motionless. 

 

I should’ve listened to Haz. I shouldn’t have tried to runaway, but what other choice did I have. I just want to go home! What’s even worse is now I’m stuck with Niall. I can’t believe Harold sold me off like livestock. What was Harry going to think? I promised him I wouldn’t run away. He told me his life story. He put his trust in me and I betrayed him. He must hate me now. 

 

Why do I care so much? He’s just a crazy person who kidnapped me! That’s just it though, he didn't kidnap me, Harold did. Harry has been nothing but sweet to me in every single way. I’m starting to realize what all those weird feelings were. I think I might like Harry, but that’s impossible. I can’t like him. He’s just so... I don’t even know anymore! Why does life have to be so confusing? 

 

“What have I done to deserve this? Tell me!” I screamed aloud.

 

I wasn’t talking to anyone specifically, mostly just trying to let out some of my pent up anger. It seemed to work some, because after a while I started feeling sleepy but that might have been from all the energy I used up while I was fighting Niall and crying my eyes out. I rested my head on the cool floorboards and allowed sleep to take over. That’s the great thing about sleep, it’s like you're stopping time. You don’t have to think or move or talk or do anything. You’re just kinda there. You lie still with even breaths. Would it be to much to ask to never wake up? Because that’s really all I want right now.

 

**

 

Sadly, I woke up the next morning. I was still on the floor, so I pushed myself up off the ground and limped over to the bed. I nearly collapsed onto it once I reached the edge. I laid face down for a little while until I had enough strength to roll over onto my back. 

 

All my pain had returned and somehow it seemed worse than before.

 

From what I could tell, I had a busted lip, a black eye (judging by how my eye was swollen shut), a twisted ankle, and a very sore arm. I could barely lift my arm, which worried me. What if it was broken, or sprained. I seriously doubt Niall knows how to fix a broken arm, or any injury for that matter.

 

I bet Harry could. No! Stop that!

 

Just get over it. You like him and there’s nothing you can do about it. You’re right. I sighed in defeat. Did I just have an argument with myself. Yes, yes you did. Okay maybe I’m the crazy one here.

 

I like Harry. I like Harry. I like Harry. This is way too weird.

 

I just really wish he would come save me from Niall.

 

**

 

Niall didn’t come back for the rest of the day. He didn’t come back the next day either. Or the next day. I got no food, no water, and no human contact.

 

I hadn’t moved from my spot on the bed, but I was pretty sure I passed out a couple times. I was severely dehydrated and starving. I wondered if I was going to die there. It seems like no one even cares that I’m gone. Maybe it would be best if I did die. They’d probably just forget about me and move on with their lives, if they hadn’t already.

 

I felt myself losing consciousness once again as my stomach grumbled. At first I tried to fight it, but I quickly discovered it was useless, so I gave up and let the darkness surround me once again. I’m starting to like the darkness. No one hurts me when it’s here.

 

**

 

Liam’s POV

 

I paced around my room. It’s been an entire month since Louis disappeared and the police still have no leads. It's outrageous! What are they even doing? I bet they’re not even looking for him.

 

I’ve looked in all of Louis’s favorite places and called everyone he knew. No one had seen him. It’s like he just disappeared off the face of the earth. I’m afraid we’re running out of time. 

 

If someone kidnapped him, then who knows what condition he’s in or where he is or how they’re treating him! He could be hurt!

 

I’ve already lost my brother and I’m determined not to loose my best friend. I know he’s still alive. I can feel it. I will find him if it’s the last thing I do. I can’t lose anyone else, I just can’t.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm sorta, maybe, kinda crying right now. Not only is this chapter sad as hell, but also because there's only one more chapter and an epilogue! :(
> 
> Listen to the song On Fire by switchfoot. I think it goes well with this chapter. It's like how they feel about each other. It's on the side if you can't find it.

After three days of beatings from Niall after he deemed me unworthy of his dick, I was physically and emotionally drained. I had given up all hope of Harry coming for me or the police finding me. Why would they anyways?

I hadn’t moved from the floor since the first day when Niall attacked me. I just laid still while he added more bruises to my battered body. It was no use fighting back, it only made Niall hit harder. I’m pretty sure I’ve lost a quarter of my blood, but I was too weak to care. At this point, I’m ready to die. I just hope it won’t be long and drawn out.

Nothing mattered to me anymore. I was just there, not really living, just existing. Half the time I wouldn’t realize Niall was there until I felt a dull throbbing somewhere where he had hit me. Harold wasn’t kidding when he said Niall was worse. I rolled onto my stomach and leant my forehead against the blood stained concrete floor. 

Niall came in a little while later and started beating me once again. I spit blood into his face and he screamed something obscene and wrapped his hands around my throat. I was sure he was going to kill me, but someone knocking on the door made him pause and loosen his grip. I almost groaned in annoyance before mentally slapping myself. I should be happy not disappointed! 

I gasped for the air, but winced when my ribs moved. I’m pretty sure a few were broken. Niall slammed the door behind him, leaving me lying there in a fresh puddle of blood. The floor below me was stained red from my previous encounters with Niall, so I guess it really didn't make a difference.

I heard faint shouting, but I couldn’t determine who the other voice belonged to, I just knew it sounded familiar. I curled in on myself when the door swung open.

“Just kill me already!” I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut. “Haven’t you tortured me enough?” 

My entire body shook violently as I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself. Everything was a bit fuzzy and it sounded as if I was underwater, but I refused to lose consciousness again.

“Lou.” 

I’d know that voice anywhere. Only one person calls me Lou, but it couldn’t be. I opened one eye and peeked out between my fingers, jumping back when I spotted the shoe in front of my face.

“Woah, easy there.”

I flinched when a large hand went under my back and another under my legs. I yelped in pain when Harry lifted me up. He kissed my temple and apologized. Relief flooded through me all at once and in a spur of the moment decision I summoned up all my strength and stretched up to attach my lips to Harry’s. It was then that I realized I may like Harry more than I originally thought. The butterflies in my stomach threw a disco party when Harry’s tongue slipped into my mouth and wrapped around my own. When we stopped because of Niall telling us to ‘get the fuck out already’ Harry kissed my forehead and carried me out of the house. I clenched my eyes shut when the bright sunlight blinded me.

I buried my face into Harry’s shirt. I never thought I’d be so glad to smell him again. It was comforting, and I really needed comfort.

He carefully climbed into the backseat of the car with me still in his arms. I smiled for no apparent reason and rubbed my nose along his collarbone. He looked down at me and I poked out my lips, signaling that I wanted him to kiss me.

He obliged and met my lips. He shifted a bit and I groaned into his mouth. His kisses were soft and sweet, but I really wanted to be close to him. Like really close. 

My thoughts stopped instantly and my eyes snapped open when something wet fell onto my cheek. At about the same time Harry’s lips stopped moving and he shuddered. I tried to sit up, but Harry pushed me back down. He gently pushed my shirt up, revealing a dark purple bruise covering most of my left side. This only made him sob harder.

“Damn it Zayn! Drive faster! There’s g-got to be a-a hospital here s-somewhere!” He shouted.

I hadn’t noticed Zayn was driving, but it was what Harry said that shocked me more. 

“You’re taking me to a hospital?” I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

“I’m letting you g-go. When we get there I’m going to make sure they’re taking c-care of you then I’m going t-to leave. Go back to your family and live y-your life Lou. I’m so sorry you had to go through a-all of this.” 

“You can’t do that! You can’t make me fall in love with you and then just fucking leave me like nothing ever happened!” I was now the one sobbing.

“You love me?” He whimpered.

I love him. I said it out loud and I meant it. I just wish it wouldn’t have taken me four months to realize it. I’m in love with Harry Styles. I’m in love with him.

“I love you Harry.” 

“I love you too Louis, but I’m no good for you. I’ll never be able to give you a normal life. We can’t have a family or friends or even go on dates, and I don’t want Harold to hurt you anymore. Who knows when I’ll switch personalities. I’m not worth the trouble babe.” He laughed bitterly.

“When I first was kidnapped I spent literally every second thinking of ways to escape, but then you came along. At first you distracted me for a little while, but then it became an obsession and I would think about you all the time. You gave me hope. Even if it was just a little sliver, it was still something. I can’t just let you go now. You’ll always be a part of me.” 

It may be the cheesiest thing I’ve ever said, but I meant every bit of it and I wasn’t going down without a fight. He just couldn’t do this to me.

“Not to interrupt your little love fest, but we’re here.” Zayn coughed.

Harry reached for the door handle, but I slapped his hand away.

“No. Take me back to your place. I want to stay with you.” I squirmed in his arms and he let me go.

“No. You’re going into that hospital if I have to drag you there.”

I didn’t doubt he would follow through on that, but I was not going to let him win this time. I heard a door shut and when I looked up Zayn was walking around the back of the hospital, pulling out a cigarette.

“Stop it Harry! Don’t you understand? I LOVE YOU. I-I need you. Please- just don’t make me go. I’ll be fine with you. We can work something out. I’ll find you a real doctor and you could get better and we could live happily ever after.” I rambled.

“Happily ever afters only exist in fairy tales Lou, and if you haven’t noticed this is far from a fairy tale. I am so far gone, nothing can save me now. If I take you back and Harold takes over he is going to kill you. You have no idea how hard this is for me. I love you so fucking much, but Harold is fighting me and I don’t know how much longer I can hold him off. You need to get out of here.”

“I don’t care okay! I don’t care if Harold beats me until I’m unconscious, because I know you’ll be there when I wake up to make me feel better.”

“I hate you.” He huffed. “I hate how you make me feel. I hate that you always know how to make me smile. I hate that you always get what you want. I hate how you make me actually want to try to get better. I hate how much you believe in me. I hate how you think I’m a good person. I hate-”

I cut him off, kissing him sloppily. I tasted the salty tears, but I wasn’t sure if they were mine or his. It was like time stopped and all that mattered was Harry’s lips and hands, which roamed under my shirt and scratched lightly at the base of my spine. I moaned into his mouth without meaning to, but I felt him smile against my lips. I straddled his hips with difficulty and a lot of pain without ending our heated make out session.

I reached a hand between us and palmed at the bulge in his jeans. He moaned softly and his hips bucked. Our shirts came off soon after that and before I knew it I was lying down on the back seat with three of Harry’s fingers shoved up my arse.

He was so different from Harold. He was gentle and kind and caring and he always made sure I wasn’t hurting too bad before going any further. I was able to ignore most of the pain, but only because I was focusing on the pleasure Harry was giving me as he sucked a mark on my neck. 

He removed his fingers and spit down at his cock, before sliding it in slowly. I raked my nails down his back, probably leaving marks. It wasn’t long until I was pushing back, meeting his thrusts eagerly. I felt a warmth wash over me and I came without warning, painting my stomach white. Harry came deep inside me with a strangled groan a few seconds later.

He collapsed next to me and curled his lanky body around me. With the feeling of his hot breath on my neck, I fell asleep feeling happier than I’d ever felt.

**

Harry’s POV ((Wut?))

 

Once Louis had fallen asleep I pulled a blanket out from under the seat and threw it over us. I called Zayn and told him to come back. If Louis refused to go to the hospital then I was taking him somewhere where I knew he would be cared for.

Harold’s going to kill you for this. Not if I beat him to it. I mentally sighed. Everything’s been planned out. As soon as I drop Louis off I’m going to end my suffering once and for all, but first I need to make sure Louis is going to be okay.

We pulled up in front of a cozy looking home and I carefully got out of the car and dressed myself before anyone could see me, luckily it was dark, so I doubted anyone could see very well anyways.. I got back in and woke Louis up, helping him get dressed. He was still in a dazed state so he didn’t realize where we were. 

I kissed him for the last time and murmured how much I loved him.

I carried him to the front door and knocked nervously. My heart was racing and I could my palms getting sweaty. I gulped loudly when the door opened and a boy around my age with short brown hair and doe eyes looked at me. His gaze flitted to Louis and he gasped, his brown eyes flying open.

“Are you Liam?” I asked quietly, although I knew it was. I had seen his picture on Louis’s phone.

“Yeah, Oh my god, is he okay?” Liam took Louis from me and carried him inside, coming back seconds later without him.

And that was when my heart began to break.

“I found some guys beating him up on the street, so I looked through his phone and found your address.” I lied, trying to stop myself from breaking down on Liam’s doorstep.

“Thanks man, I’ve been wondering where he was for the past three months. He just disappeared one night.” He ran hand through his mini quiff and sighed heavily.

“Weird.” I grimaced. 

Liam seemed like a nice kid, but I was reluctant to leave Louis. I forced my feet to move as I waved goodbye to Liam.

My heart broke a little more when I got back to my house and I realized I would never see Louis again. I made up some shit story about how I cleaned the house and wrote it down for Harold to see. I was exhausted from fighting him off for so long, but now that Louis was gone I could stop fighting. My heart was done breaking. It was shattered. So, I let Harold in.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This is the last chapter:( I have an epilogue already written so the more you comment a vote the faster I will post that. 
> 
> I am so sorry. I cried writing this.
> 
> Also if you didn't hear I have been on a cruise the last week and didn't have wifi, so I typed this on my phone's notes. I apologize for any mistakes or suckiness. 
> 
> The song has nothing to do with the chapter, but it's one of my favorites and it's really emotional. I suggest listening to it as you read for the full effect.

Louis's POV

I woke up in my bed and I could feel a weight next to me, so I rolled over to snuggle into Harry's side. Only it wasn't Harry. My eyes snapped open and I jumped back before realizing it was Liam and not Niall.

"Hey mate." Liam said quietly.

"Where's Harry? How did I get here?" I asked, looking around Liam's bedroom. 

I realized it wasn't my bed, it was Liam's. Somehow. I had gotten to Liam's house. 

"Harry brought you here. Yesderday. He said he found some guys mugging you and saved you. You slept all day yesterday abd half of today. Do you not remember?" He asked worriedly.

"What? That's not what happened at all. Harry's the one that kidnapped me!" I slapped a hand over my mouth when I realized what I had just blurted out. 

I knew Liam would take it the wrong way and wouldn't understand what had really happened.

"WHAT?! You mean that bastard did this to you then lied straight to my face about it?! I'm calling the police!" Liam grabbed his cell phone, but I snatched it from him quickly.

"No, Harry didn't kidnap me it was Harold. Harry loves me, he would never do anything to hurt me. That's why he brought me back." I looked down the grey Carpet as a warm tear slid down my cheek. I couldn't believe I had ratted Harry out. The last thing I wanted was for him to get hurt.

"Lou, what are you talking about?" Liam asked softly.

So I told Liam. I told him everything from the very begining. I told him how Harry had MPD and how Harold kidnapped me, raped me, beat me, and held me hostage. I told him how Harry had cared for me and loved me dearly. I told him how Niall had beaten me like this. I told him how I had fallen in love with Harry and even begged him to let me stay when he insisited on bringing me home. I told him and he listened with silent tears pouring from his eyes.

"I-I need to go back. I need to know he's okay." I finished.

I just had a gut feeling that Harry wasn't going to be okay, but maybe I jut really missed him. 

I remembered Harry telling me that Harold would punish him for doing stuff and I didn't want Harry to suffer because of me. Hell, I didn't want him to suffer at all.

I wondered when I had fallen so deeply in love with the crazy boy. I know I should hate him for putting me through all that, but I just can't. He's unhatable.

Liam and I ran to his car, getting soaked by the rain in the process, and I told him everything I could remember about the house and where it was. We drove around for hours before we finally found it. 

The only reason I knew what it looked like was because I had seen it when Haz had taken me to the rave.

My fist shook as I knocked on the door. Thunder rumbled somwhere in the distance, so I knocked more feantically. After three knocks I heard a loud bang and jumped back. I rushed for the door as soon as I recovered from the shock and tried to open it. I was surprised it wasn't locked, but I didn't question it. I stepped inside and instantly felt sick to my stomach.

Items were strown across the room, smashed into peices, and there was even a hole in the wall the size of a fist where it looked like someone had punched it angrily.

The furniture was ripped to shreds and a large butcher knife stuck out of one of the couch cushions. The TV had been ripped off the wall and was now lying ontop of the coffee table. 

I saw lightning flash from the curtains. I ran to the nearest room and skidded to a halt infront of it.

This room was by far the worst. Bed sheets were thrown on the floor, the mattress was slashed, the curtains were ripped down, the mirror was broken, and everything had been knocked off the desks and broken on the concrete floor. Harold was scratched into the wall, so it must have been his room. It looked like there had been pictures covering the walls before, but now they were ripped and scattered across the floor. I ran from the room when I spotted my picture lying amongst the clutter. It was like some sick record book. I assumed the other pictures were of all the other people Harold kidnapped, raped, or abused before me . 

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the only clean space in the house and a familiar head of chocalate curls lying still in the middle of the bed.

"Harry?" I tried.

Unfortunately, the sound of thunder drowned oht my frantic calls. I was screwed if it was Harold. Literally.

I got no response from him, not even an acknowledgement of my presence in the room with him. I hesitantly stepped closer to the bed to wake him.

It was then that I smelt the gunpowder lingering in the air and spotted the gun clutched in Harry's large, pale hand.

I tentatively rolled his head to the side and gasped when I saw the small bullet hole and the trickle of blood that ran from his temple to his chin. He lay motionless, clutching the sweatshirt I was wearing when Harold first kidnapped me. His skin was paler than normal, but his lips were still cherry red and his cheeks still had a slight pink tint. He couldn't have been dead long. So that was the bang I heard! Oh god, I'm gonna be sick.

My knees gave out as the thoughts swirled around in my head, each finding a reason it was my fault that Harry was dead. I collapsed onto the floor, sobbing into my hands as my chest constricted and my heart clenched painfully. 

"I-I'm so s-sorry Harry. I-I should've come earlier. I c-could have saved you! How could you d-do this to me? I loved you!" I wailed. 

I forced myself to stand up and try to calm down. I was not successful in calming down in the slightest. As soon as I stood up, I rushed to the bathroom and emptied my stomach's contents into the porcelain toliet as tears streamed down my cheeks.

I rinsed my mouth with water before returning to his side. I carefully turned his head over again so it'd look like he was just sleeping. He looked so peacful now , like he didn't have to worry about anything anymore. I was almost happy for him. I just wished he could have found another solution. 

I pulled the gun from his cold fingers and placed it on the table behind me. I kissed Harry's forehead as gently as possible. At least he wasn't suffering anymore.

I walked on wobbly legs back to the kitchen to grab a pen and paper. I couldn't just let Harry leave me like this. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. We were supposed to live happily ever after. I'd already made up my mind on what to do. There was no going back now.

I started scribbling down whatever came to my mind. I wrote a letter to everyone I knew in general, I didn't bother addressing each person I knew. The longer I stayed, the more the pain in my chest increased. I folded the paper and set it on the table after grabbing the gun. 

"I'm coming Harry." I whispered.

I laid beside Harry and wrapped my arms around his cold, lifeless body. I aimed the gun at my temple and closed my eyes, inhaling Harry's scent for the last time. And as a tear rolled down my cheek, I pulled the trigger. I heard the bang for only a split second before I sank into a dark and silent blissful feeling.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Roads Untraveled by Linkin Park as you read for the full effect:)

Liam Payne stood emotionless as he found his best friend and his best friend's one true love lying still and lifeless on the bed, the sheets stained crimson, and the air smelling of smoke and gunpowder. If you looked close enough you could even see small smiles on each of their faces. They had finally found peace, but now Liam had lost yet another important person in his life. He shed only one tear as he called the police.

The police said it was the most severe case of Stockholm Syndrome they'd ever seen. They concluded that Harry had not killed both of them and that both had killed themselves. It was truly a mystery as to why. 

Anne Cox, Harry's mother said she wasn't sad in the slightest and that she always knew her son would end up this way. He was damaged from the start and there was no fixing him. 

Jay Tomlinson, Louis's mum, hadn't stopped crying since she heard the news. Her only son had killed himself all because of a monster of a person. She just couldn't comprehend why her son had killed himself because of a man that had kidnapped, raped, and abused him. It didn't make sense. She read his letter over and over, trying to understand, but she just couldn’t.

Zayn and Niall mourned the loss of not only one friend but four. For they lost not only Harry, but also Haz, Edward, and Harold. Though neither would admit they cried, the carried tissues with them to the two’s funeral. Niall secretly blamed himself for everything.

Many tears were shed as their coffins were lowered into the ground. Louis's last request had been to be buried next to his soul mate and no one could deny him his last wish even if they had wanted to. 

Even some students from the university showed up for his funeral, offering their condolences. None of it mattered though, because no one would ever be able to understand why the two lovers had done what they did.

No one would ever understand how strong their love was. No one would ever understand how they were bound together, how they were made for each other. No one knew everything they had been through. No one knew how much they needed to be together. No one could understand how they worked so well together and no one could understand how they fell so deeply in love along the way.

Through all of the dark, twisted roads, they fell in love. No one was really sure when or how it happened but it did, but they didn’t question it. Anyone who wasn't blind could see how much they loved each other. 

And as the rain poured down from a dark stormy sky a single white rose was placed on each of their graves instead of the customary red rose, because their love wasn't customary.

The people left one by one as the final song rang out through the thunder and sliced through the crisp air, sending a pain to anyone who was listening's heart.

 

Weep not for roads untraveled  
Weep not for paths left alone  
'Cause beyond every bend  
Is a long blinding end  
It's the worst kind of pain  
I've known

Give up your heart left broken  
And let that mistake pass on  
'Cause the love that you lost  
Wasn't worth what it cost  
And in time you'll be glad it's gone

Woah-oo-oh-oh  
Woah-oo-ohh  
Woah-oo-oh-oh  
Woah-oo-ohh

Weep not for roads untraveled  
Weep not for sights unseen  
May your love never end  
And if you need a friend  
There's a seat here alongside me

Woah-oo-oh-oh  
Woah-oo-ohh  
Woah-oo-oh-oh  
Woah-oo-ohh

 

Here lies Harry Edward Styles  
He finally found the courage to end his suffering thanks to a brilliant young man whom he loved dearly.

Here lies Louis William Tomlinson  
He loved so deeply that when his lover died so did a piece of him, he just finished the job.


	12. A/N

I have decided to do character asks for all my stories and at the end of it I will post them all as a chapter!

All you have to do is go to this link https://twitter.com/loving1dwp and say the title of the story and then ask your question. It can be for me or any of the characters!

Have fun! xx


End file.
